Elsword: Sin's Awakening
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: Sin Sanyang, the boy with the soul of a god, is on the run after his kingdom falls to the hands of demons. But, when he meets the Elgang, his whole life starts to change. Pairings! Let's do a Soul Drive!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I am terribly sorry about my failed story "Elsword: Power of the Soul"! I really didn't update that much, so I am starting a new story! This story will be based on an entirely new character named Sin Sanyang, a character based on the information I sent to the Elsword team. Yes, there is a sight chance that Sin might be in the game! I am sooooo excited! So anyways, lets get on with the story! **

**Sin: Soul ( a type of person who uses their soul energy to power their punches)**

* * *

Alteris... this was the rumored "The Kingdom of Souls" that was also my home... however, the kingdom became restless due to the bad omens we were having each day and the rumors of missing people. As the heir to the throne, I was determined to bring the kingdom back to its former glory... but... it all changed on that day...

* * *

**Alteris**

**Sin's Pov**

"Prince Sin, this way!" My heart beat fast, so fast that I couldn't believe it was even beating at all. Ahead, the long hallway slowly curved as me and my servants hurried along. The attack had just happened suddenly, none of us even had the time to prepare our weapons before the demons attacked. It was as if they had just appeared out of the blue, with their towering behemoths of monsters. And they seemed to have only one goal: kill all of the royal family. I've already seen both of my brothers slaughtered before my eyes, my sisters being stabbed, and my father- no, I had enough thoughts in my head.

"Are we close to the gate yet?" I panted as we took a break. I just couldn't run anymore, it was too much, seeing all of my friends killed, and the blood... oh the blood... Then, a screech was heard from the hallway behind me. Damn the demons! They just couldn't stop!

"My prince, please escape! You must survive if the Sanyang Clan will survive!" I tried to protest, but they turned their backs to me and looked ahead. I didn't want anyone else to die! But to my great shame, I ran anyway. I was just running and running and running. I couldn't stop. As I pushed open the gate, a blast of hot air greeted me. I jumped out of the high watchtower just as 2 demons ran out of the front gate.

"Great," I muttered. "Just what I needed! Two enemies and I have to fight them in the desert!" I equipped my armored gauntlets and dashed toward the demons. One of the demons tried to slash me in the face, only ending up with me ducking and burying my fist in it's face. The second came dashing to me, coming for the kill. I automatically pointed my left palm to it.

**"Spirit Pulse!"**

The demon disintegrated into a pile of dust as the blast made contact. Then I felt a sharp pain in my right side.

"Guh!" I gasped as the demon who I punched started to sink it's blade deeper in my flesh. I coughed out a mouthful of blood and I immidietally sunk my fist through the demon's head. As the blade turned to dust, I staggered back and covered my wound with my hands. With some effort, I managed to start a slow pace, away from my burning kingdom.

* * *

After I made it out of Alteris, I continued my pace wincing a little as my wound throbbed. The rest at the oasis had helped and I was able to make some bandages out of my robe. As I lay in the cool water, watching the moon rise, I thought of where to go.

"I definetally need to get to a town, but which is the nearest one?" I thought to myself. After a few minutes, I chose a direction: North. I had knew that I was safe after I saw some trees in the distance. Then something hit me in the head, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned as I tried to wake up. I shook my head to clear my eyes, and then tried to rub them. Except I was strapped on a chair. And there were weird people praying in front of me. Their dark cloaks imidietally gave me a warning: DANGER. I started to struggle, but two people restrained me while another pulled my arm out of all of the chains bounding me. Three people then took out these red hot metal molds, and then started to push them towards my arm!

"H-h-hey! What are you d- AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed as they pushed the searing hot pieces of metal into my right arm. In my agony, I could barely hear what the people were saying, but it was something like "Oh great demon Ran! We give this soul as an offering, for your almighty grace!'' . I gnashed my teeth as the people holding the irons pushed them harder into my skin.

"_Make it stop...make it stop... damn it..._" Then, I just grinned. Why should I bother whimpering and pray to make the pain stop? I could just kill all of these fools and escape! "_Alright you fools! You will pay for what you have done to me! I...I will NOT BE DENIED!" _In one burst of energy, I broke from my bonds, killing the people close to me in the process. Then, I just started to laugh maniacally, full not intending to, but did it anyway. In one jump, I lunged to the leader of the pack with my right arm curling with blue energy. Just before my sight turned dark, I saw a widening pool of blood.

* * *

I awoke feeling very horrible and was lying on something wet. With a groan, I managed to get up, only to see red everywhere. With some disgust, I realized that what I was lying on was a pool of blood. With a shudder I stood up and tried to clean myself up. Only to find out that my hands were also covered in blood.

"I must have gone berserk..." I muttered to myself. Taking a look at my branded arm, I realized that somehow, my arm was giving me new power at the cost of losing my sanity. With a huff, I wrapped my arm as best as I could and left the accursed altar. My next destination?

**The town: Ruben**

* * *

**Yessssss! I managed to complete ! Yes, I know that the story was not really that good, but I'll get better! I'll try to post as fast as possible, but with the character creation stuff going on, I don't know! Please review and send me info if possible! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 MUST READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!:**

**Yo people of the world! My name is Lunershadow and I have an announcement to make!**

**Sin Sanyang is now a true user of the Soul class, but he still needs to evolve like the other characters! So, after a lot of thinking and planning and drawing, I have finally chosen the three classes of Sin! Please read the following:**

* * *

Bounded Soul: The Soul of Swords

When Sin chooses Bounded Soul, he is given the ability to wield swords. However, these swords rely heavily on the type of gauntlets the Sin equips to himself, so people without the soul who take these swords will be just holding a blunt piece of metal! Sin will also be faster once he equips this class.

**Sin will get paired with: Eve**

* * *

Steel Soul: The Soul of Spirit

Once equipped with this class, Sin will become highly dependent on his soul for his attacks. He will also sometimes go berserk due to the high concentration of dark El inside his body, but that will be explained in the story. This class will also give Sin an extreme amount of defense, so he will be able to follow his creed: to become the shield for the innocents.

**Sin will get paired with: Eris(my other character for this story)**

* * *

Demon Soul: The Soul of Satan

Sin's Demon Soul class will draw upon demon powers in order to crush his enemies. Due to him having a demon arm and personality, Sin will have one goal: become the strongest of all demons, especially Ran. Sin's attitude doesn't really become affected, except he will have a hunger for blood every once in a while **(he is not a vampire! I don't plan on making him one!).** Sin will have an increased amount of attack and has the skill to use a forced Awakening (at the cost of his health).

**Sin will be paired with: Aisha**

* * *

If any of you guys has a problem with the pairing arrangement, then please, do not hesitate to ask me through a review. Please review!

**( Class with the most reviews will get chosen. Once a class has been chosen, there is ****no going back!****)**


End file.
